1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a continuous mining machine which allows coal to be cut from the mine face and transported therefrom while at the same time greatly reducing primary and secondary generation of airborne respirable dust in the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two copending U.S. patent applications commonly assigned to the United States Government constitute the best known prior art relating to this invention. These include the application bearing Ser. No. 604,566, filed Aug. 14, 1975, entitled "Method of Operating a Constant Depth Linear Cutting Head on a Retrofitted Continuous Mining Machine," now U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,116 by W. W. Roepke et al (hereinafter referred to as Method of Linear Cutting); and the application bearing Serial No. 702,373, filed July 2, 1976, entitled "Linear Cutting Rotary Head Continous Mining," now U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,077 By W. W. Roepke et al (hereinafter referred to as a Linear Cutting Rotary Head). The essential difference between this invention and what these two inventions disclose is the method of operation of the rotary head and its associated transport system. Thus, the invention disclosed in the Linear Cutting Rotary Head disclosure has been modified by this invention to allow it to be used to accomplish the Method of Linear Cutting plus a loading and transporting function has been added which at the same time reduces secondary airborne respirable dust generation.